


Artistic Inclination

by astrumnauta



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, No Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrumnauta/pseuds/astrumnauta
Summary: Imagine your OTP going to an art museum. Person A doesn’t enjoy art but is going for Person B. Person B gets a little annoyed that Person A isn’t paying attention to the art on the walls. Person B confronts A about it with something like “Will you stop staring at me and enjoy the artwork?”And Person A goes like “I am.” And smirks, then continues admiring B.{Prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr}





	

**Imagine your OTP going to an art museum. Person A doesn’t enjoy art but is going for Person B. Person B gets a little annoyed that Person A isn’t paying attention to the art on the walls. Person B confronts A about it with something like “Will you stop staring at me and enjoy the artwork?”**

**And Person A goes like “I am.” And smirks, then continues admiring B.**

* * *

 

“A date, huh Gina?”

This was Emma’s exact response when Regina had, albeit begrudgingly, asked her to be her plus one at her mother’s gallery opening. The event had supposedly meant a lot to the elder Mills, showcasing her work for the first time in front of some of the most well-known and generous collectors in Boston. Besides, after the incident involving Daniel, Regina wasn’t sure facing Cora’s wrath for a second time was something she wanted to live through.

Daniel had been her first love, until her mother finally recognized the yearning glances and tentative touches as something more than platonic, and made it her life mission to dispose of the young stable boy. Cora had never been empathetic for Regina, claiming she “needed someone who could protect and provide for her” as she grew older. To be honest, Regina wasn’t too surprised when she woke up one morning to an empty bed and a hastily scrawled post it note claiming they were through. Mrs Mills was known for her ability to manipulate and twist words until her deed was done. If it had been Regina, she wouldn’t have stayed either. Which is why she was now stood face to face with the blonde in the doorway of her small scruffy apartment.

“Call it what you will. Mother is adamant I bring someone to this event and you seem to be the only available candidate remaining.”

“Well, you saved the best to last.” With a sheepish smile gracing her lips, Emma held out her hand to take the small invitation card, embellished with Regina’s cursive font, and, not before blushing ever so slightly, closed the door.

<>

“RUBY!”

Emma’s voice echoed through their almost barren apartment, calling for her roommate. Emma had been panicking for close to an hour, pacing the length of her room, clothes strewn everywhere. The blonde had been so confident about her planned outfit, but as the hour Regina would be arriving crept closer, Emma’s confidence plummeted. She gracelessly fell into her unmade bed only to be pulled up a moment later by a cackling Ruby. The leggy brunette apparently found joy in the state of her roommate’s usually bare bedroom plastered with dresses and skirts, though after seeing the distress on Emma’s face, she stopped abruptly. “Em? What the hell is happening?”

“I have nothing to weeaar!” Emma drawled as her companion stepped over garments of rejected clothing, occasionally picking up a thing or two. Suddenly, the brunette turned her head, bemused. Her smug smirk taunting Emma as she resumed her former position. “Why are you panicking over what to wear? It's not like.. oh my gosh, Emma’s got a crush!” Ruby sing-songed. Emma’s eyes widened at her friend as her mouth hung open, lost for words. She loved Ruby dearly, but sometimes that girl couldn’t keep a secret for her life.

“I.. um.. uh.”

“Stop gaping. I know it’s true. Now go get your stuff ready, I’ll lend you something for your ‘special night’.”

Rolling her eyes, Emma stood as instructed and made her way to the bathroom, checking her phone as she walked. 19:00. This was going to be a long hour.

<>

Regina had arrived at Emma’s door at precisely 8pm, not tainting her reputation of being on time in the slightest. Hearing Ruby’s muted snickers and Emma’s frantic whispers from the other side of the door made her realise she would probably be standing in the dank hallway just a little longer. Surely enough, 5 minutes passed until Emma violently swung open the door, startling Regina. The latter quickly composed herself, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in her immaculate skirt, before looking up shyly. As soon as her sight settled on the figure in front of her, Regina gasped softly. An action that did not go unnoticed by Emma as both green and brown roamed the woman before them. Regina had never seen the blonde in a dress, and oh, was she missing out. Emma was clad in a blood red number, just reaching the tops of her knees and revealing toned shoulders, the décolletage hung just high enough to be considered innocent, though the older woman still found herself staring. The red dress was surprisingly not tacky, and gripped the woman’s form in all the right places. A hoarse cough broke her from her reverie, causing Regina’s head to snap up in instinct and offer a polite smile. “You clean up quite nicely Miss Swan.”

“As do you, Miss Mills.”

With one last glance up at the figure in front of her, Emma hooked Regina’s proffered arm through her own as they made their way through the littered halls. Diamonds amongst dirt.

<>

It took Emma all of an hour and a half to start getting bored. The expensive flutes of champagne not containing enough alcohol to affect the blonde. She was never entirely fond of art galleries, and believed that simple lines on a canvas should not be worth more than Emma’s car. Cora’s work was elegant but simplistic, and though she could appreciate the time and thought that must have gone into each piece, Emma found herself growing more impatient after passing each one. After yawing discreetly into her arm for what must have been the 10th time that night, Emma called for a break.

So here she sat, making small talk with one of the identical looking servers while drinking costly drinks from costly glasses. From the eye of anyone else, Emma looked like she was a part of the wealthy, aristocratic life, but she sure didn’t feel like it. Regina had departed a while back to socialise with a few egotistic seeming business men and snotty looking publicists, and as the waiter commented on “the delightful weather” for the nth time in the last 20 minutes, Emma decided to flee the conversation in return for finding her friend. It hadn’t been hard, as Regina stood no more than 10 feet away, as Emma expected, talking to a well put together businessman. The older woman politely dismissed herself, smiling conservatively at the gentleman before turning and walking over to Emma. “Have fun?”

“Hardly.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the response and walked regally over to another piece of art, leaving a smirking Emma in her wake.

A short while later, Regina, who was currently glaring mockingly at Emma, caught her staring at the former once again. Both Emma and Regina noticed the prolonged glances they regularly gave each other and, though they would never admit to it, they secretly revelled in the attention.

“Are you this impatient wherever you go or is it just me?”

Emma threw a wink at Regina before turning away to look at the canvas on the wall in front of them.

“Nope, just for you.”

Casually, they made their way to the last few pieces that they had yet to see, glad that the night was almost over. Spending time with her friend hadn’t been completely unbearable, but Emma decided that after the long night, she was ready to go home and sleep.

Standing before the final canvas in the gallery, Regina could feel the soft gaze of the woman beside her, once again, burning into her side in the best way possible. She ducked her head sheepishly, trying to hide the pink that daintily painted her cheeks, only to look up seconds later and find Emma, her lips millimetres away. Regina could feel the warmth of her breath as she exhaled shakily, eyes drifting upwards to meet her own.

“Stop staring at me and admire the artwork.”

Emma chuckled softly before closing the minute distance between them, and in an instant, everything seemed like it shone a little brighter. The weight of being in her mother’s territory lifted, because in that moment, Regina had never felt more at home. Eventually, lips parted, though they still hung on close – not wanting this feeling to leave just yet. Matching grins donned both Regina and Emma’s faces. “But sweetheart”, Emma started, green eyes basking in deep, velvety brown, “I am”.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes~ So, this is the first fan fiction I have uploaded since I was about 12, so sorry if it isn't too great. Nonetheless, I would love to hear your feedback and critiques in the comments. Be sure to leave prompts and ideas too! Thank you so much for reading, it must have been a cringe experience. ;)


End file.
